


Do you like my stupid hair?

by powerweirdo



Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [9]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Changkyuns current black long hair, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Hyungwon suddenly can't stop thinking of Changkyun's new hair.Kinktober prompt day 9:Accidental Stimulation
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Do you like my stupid hair?

**Author's Note:**

> Right, again, I have no Idea what in the mighty hell a fucking accidental stimulation is. I googled, and I think I am on the right track. So...take it with a smile.  
> Also we all like Kyun's new hair dont even try to deny.  
> And the title is from Blink 182 if u didnt know. Huehue

Out of all the days in a week, Hyungwon spent as much of them in his bed as he could fit. If their schedule allowed him to. He didn't leave bed unless it was necessary. Pee, food, beverage, pee again, and snacks to the movie. Or he stole Kihyun's fuzzy blanket and curled up for a long nap. If he were honest, he hadn't seen the members often recently. Hyunwoo and Hoseok hanging out at the gym, made it impossible to see them. Minhyuk annoyed Jooheon and was busy creating their own mess in the dorm. Kihyun tried to master online cooking classes, as well as yell at Jooheon and Minhyuk to clean up.

When he thought twice, he hadn't seen Changkyun. He was most likely always in his studio, or camouflaged under his bedsheets. Hyungwon wasn't his mom, but felt a little worried he hadn't seen the youngest.

It was time for him to take a pee break again. He waddled through the silent dorm, Kihyun's laptop rabbling out vegetable names in the distance. He reached the door and pushed the handle down right when Changkyun tripped out.

He stared with wide eyes as the scenery of the younger man sunk in. His fringe had grown, falling over his eyes. He had dyed it black again, a color he hadn't seen in a while. Hair shone in the light and dripped small pellets of water onto his skin. He had a towel around his hips, revealing the abs he had worked on recently.

Hyungwon's mouth watered, the long dark strands looked good on the younger.

Changkyun cleared his throat, "Sorry," he muttered.

"No, I didn't even check if it was occupied," Hyungwon brushed it away, waved his hands and tried to hide the fact he was turned on.

Hyungwon remembered the feeling of carding his fingers through his long hair, it would have been ten times better to do it on Changkyun. Have his hair tickle the inside of his thigh, brush over his erection and make him giggle. Hyungwon could pull his hair when it got too much, but also spread his legs wider and invite the younger-

"You okay?"

"Hm? Yeah! Super great, I just have to pee," Hyungwon smiled. Changkyun left the bathroom and Hyungwon slipped through and locked it.

"Sure?"

"Mm-hhm!" he tried to reply as happily a he could, but the hand reaching into his pants had him moaning. It didn't seem as the younger heard it as a moan, taps of feet sounded and Hyungwon was left alone.

Suddenly the need to pee was gone and he had to cum instead.

He palmed over his hard cock, bit onto his lips and closed his eyes. He remembered when the members playfully tugged his long hair for fun. Changkyun's fingers had danced over his scalp when they watched a movie. Cuddled up and legs intertwined.

"Pretty boy," Changkyun had said, and it repeated in his head as his hand rubbed harder.

He moaned a little, imagined the younger's hands on him while he tugged on his hair. Hyungwon rolled his hips into his hand, a little sad it was his hand and not Changkyun's. He touched the precum, spread it over himself and thrusted. He moaned.

Maybe Changkyun would hold his hips, his thigs, or maybe even his waist? He would definitely hold him still while he sucked him off, or fingered him, or ate him out. Hyungwon was a squirmer. He was cool with all of them. A little closer to his orgasm with the thought of it.

Maybe Changkyun would like it when he pulled his hair? Disheveled the hard work from the stylists to mark him as his. When the younger would look down on him, his hair would fall gracefully onto his face, Hyungwon would brush it away, use his sweat to keep it back.

Two knocks sounded softly on the door.

Hyungwon stiffened.

"See, I don't mean to intrude your privacy, but I forgot my phone…" Changkyun's voice sounded, muffled by the door.

Hyungwon inhaled shakily, drew his hand out of his pants. He grabbed his bathrobe and hid himself. He watched the red cheeks blossom in the mirror.

"Hyungwon?" he sounded again.

"Yeah," he opened the door and handed the device to him.

"I hope this hand isn't the one you touched your dick with," he chuckled, grabbed the phone and slipped it into his hoodie pocket. "Having fun?"

"Don't say weird things," Hyungwon had a hard time keeping eye contact. He wanted to look at the hair, touch it, tug it, hold it.

"Yeah, because we don't say weird things every day," he smirked. Hyungwon knew the tone as sarcastic, and cocky. "Besides, I did like your long hair too."

"W-what?"

But Changkyun left before he explained.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a little crumpled but to explain the end: Our little maknae knew what got Hyungwon riled up and now he aint gon see the end of those teases.


End file.
